1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety means for a food processor. More specifically, this invention relates to means enabling the entry of a large object into the vertical feed tube of a food processor but barring the entry of an object, say as big as a human hand, while the processor is running. Thus, the invention makes the food processor more adaptable to use with the larger objects but at the same time assures safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with many different showings of electric food processors. An example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 256,318 which issued to me on Aug. 12, 1980. These units generally comprise a housing having a container base with an upstanding spindle and a motor enclosed in the housing. A container sits on the container base and a blade is installed on the spindle within the container. A cover is locked onto the top of the container bayonet fashion and a tongue extends into the housing to close a safety switch. It is only when the safety switch is closed with the cover in place that the motor will run. The container cover has a vertical feed tube through which vegetables and the like are introduced into the container. In the past, the tube has been long enough and of such a dimension that the human hand cannot inadvertently fit inside the tube and be injured by the blade working in the container.
Further examples of food processors employing feed tubes and safety switches are the U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,365 to Verdun which issued July 1, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,304 to Sontheimer which issued Oct. 12, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,372 to Hicks et al which issued Sept. 5, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,188 to Belinkoff which issued Sept. 12, 1978; and U.S. Pat, No. 4,269,917 to Claire et al which issued Aug. 12, 1980.